twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Divided World (Episode)
"Divided World", also known as "Episode 1" is the first episode of Ghost Hunter's'' Divided World. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Clay traveling alone through a empty road in the desert. After collapsing from heat exhaustion, Logan Kilderry and his group finds him and brings him back to their camp to recover. After awaking, Clay explains where he came from and why he was traveling alone. He was originally the leader of a group in San Franciso but was exiled for misusing his power and had spent the last two months on the road. The next day they come across another group of bandits and the two teams have a intense fight. Upon killing the bandits, they rescue the prisoners who turn out to be from a community in Wellton. With Lynn's information, they travel through the dangerous lands of Arizona for the next few days. In the first day, they stop by a small town and spent a night in a apartment after meeting another group of survivors. Clay's actions will determine if they turn hostile or join. The next day, the group confronts another hostile faction hold up in a warehouse. As before, they will either attack or join up with him depending on Clay's responses. The day following the group finally locates Wellton with Clay hoping to begin a new life here. However not everything is right with the town. They are quickly introduced to many of the problems the town is dealing with and shortly Clay senses the fragile state of the community. Clay Hunter also meets the various people such as Susie Davids and her friend, Amanda Hayes among others, including the community leader, who's name supsciously not known. Later he meets the Greene Family. During Clay's first day in the community he starts a bond with one the members of Logan's group, Lynn Foster, they tell eachother a bit about themselves and even about their families, Lynn tells Clay that she lost her parents when she was in still high school and that she had a brother, Clay tells her that he had a brother and blames himself for his death, Lynn try's to comfort him. During his first night, Clay has a nightmare of his rotting brother strangling him in his sleep. In the morning, he goes out with Nathaniel and his group on runs in different locations. During these runs Nathaniel acts forcefully toward his group, acting as a sort of tyrant who dreams to take over the community for himself. Upon coming back, it is informed that a few other runners never returned. For the reminder of the day, Clay helps out with various choirs and begins forming relationships with the community members. Clay is also good with children, as seen when talking to Susie while she was playing in a playground with Amanda. During the second night, Clay invites Lynn over for dinner at his apartment, while there the two continue their bond and continue to talk about themselves. Lynn tells Clay that she was secretary in Los Angeles, while Clay tell her that he worked as a Construction Worker. They later share a bottle of wine together, Lynn continues to asks more about Clay and how he exiled from his community. He reveals that his people including his former friend and right man Jesse Palacki saw how he missused his power which caused accidents to happen within the community. But that's not exiled him, he was exiled by his own people when he sent small group of three people along with his brother to intercept a bandit group that had been threading Clay's Community. But that disicion made Clay ultimately caused the death of his brother and was exiled. fter explaining, Clay starts to break down in tears, and states that he feels weak, helpless and dead inside. Lynn comforts him, the two share a moment of silence and look into eachother's eyes, Clay and Lynn share a kiss, The player can either continue to kiss her which later leads to them having sex, and spend the night together. Meanwhile, two masked men that looks like to be deguised in walker skin, stalk the community from afar. Main Characters *Clay Hunter *Logan Kilderry *Lynn Foster *Susie Davids *Amanda Hayes *Nathaniel Deaths *Declan Hunter ''(Flashback) *Community Leader (As seen in the next time on the Divided World teaser). *Three unnamed bandits Trivia